The present invention relates to a novel polyester resin which is excellent in water-repellent ability, weathering resistance, chemical resistance, anti-staining ability, adhesive force and the like.
Unsaturated polyester resin has been used in artificial marble, button and decorative boards. Further, so-called FRP has high value as reinforced plastics. FRP is manufactured by impregnating fiber, etc. with unsaturated polyester resin. FRP has high mechanical strength and can be used in processing of a large scale molded article, and by this reason, FRP has generally been utilized in building materials such as corrugated plate and water pipe, housing materials such as a bath tub and a cleaning bath, parts of ships, automobiles and airplanes, and so on. However, FRP is still accompanied with such defects as insufficient chemical resistance and salt resistance and high water-absorbability. Further FRP has a problem in its anti-staining ability. For instance, the FRP when used in a water bath and tank, tends to be stained with scale, and therefore the gloss of the products has to be improved by finishing of a mold to be used when FRP is used in dressers and table tops wherein the appearance of the products is important and in such cases, a repellent agent has to be applied on a mold in molding process and thus even in a case of SMC (sheet molding compound), an internal repellent agent such as repelling film has to be used.